donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Krusha
Krusha is a high ranking muscular Kremling which serves as first close protection officer from Kremling Krew because of his brute force.Donkey Kong Country Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1994, p. 28''Donkey Kong Country'' Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 12''Donkey Kong Country'' Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 116 Appearance Krusha is a blue muscular Kremling with light tone belly and yellow four horns. His main outfit is a camouflaged military suit, black belt and silver bands. As Kruncha, Krusha wear red bandana with white polka dots, earrings, yellow clothes, golden arm bands and anchor tattoo in shoulder. History ''Donkey Kong Country''/ Land Krusha make their first appearance in the original Donkey Kong Country where they first helped in stealing from the Banana Hoard defeating Diddy Kong. They debut in the level "Millstone Mayhem", at the very start of the level. Krusha were rare enemies usually in a blue color that march in place. When Krusha walk, they make a loud stomping noise, showing their strength. Diddy Kong cannot damage a Krusha alone at all; his cartwheels and jumps will be laughed off as he rebounds; only Donkey Kong could defeat him by jumping on his head without the aid of a barrel. When DK uses his hand slap on a Krusha, he will laugh it off, though DK will still get a free banana. However, Donkey Kong cannot beat him with a roll. An alternate, rare gray-colored Krusha appears in two levels of Chimp Caverns via "Necky Nutmare" (GBC only) and "Platform Perils. This type of Krusha is completely invincible even to Donkey Kong's jumps and the only method to defeat him is with throwing barrels, making the levels the Krusha appears in very difficult. In the level, the Vine Barrel is the crucial weapon used. Krusha reappear in Donkey Kong Land, where they are essentially identical in all regards to their appearance in Donkey Kong Country, except for the gray Krusha, who did not appear due to limitations. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest''/ Land 2 Krusha appear as Kruncha in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2 as pirate. Neither Diddy nor Dixie Kong can jump on his head alone to defeat them due to their lack of strength; in fact, upon doing so will make the Krusha growl with a arm-muscle gesture and glow red, causing them to walk much faster for a brief period of time. The main way to defeat them is via an item throw and/or the new "team-up" ability. ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64 multiplayer mode, players can play as a Krusha after photographing fifteen Banana Fairies; the playable Krusha is virtually identical in terms of gameplay to Chunky Kong, but utilizes an Orange Grenade Launcher in combat, as opposed to Chunky's Pineapple Launcher. Levels ''Donkey Kong Country'' *Millstone Mayhem *Snow Barrel Blast *Torchlight Trouble *Trick Track Trek *Manic Mincers *Platform Perils ''Donkey Kong Land'' *Tricky Temple *Pot Hole Panic *Mountain Mayhem *Landslide Leap *Balloon Barrage *Fast Barrel Blast *Skyscraper Caper *Oil Drum Slum ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' *Gangplank Galley *Topsail Trouble *Hot-Head Hop *Kannon's Klaim *Red-Hot Ride *Slime Climb *Ghostly Grove *Web Woods *Windy Well *Castle Crush *Clapper's Cavern Other appearances Club Nintendo comic In the German Club Nintendo's comic adaptation of Donkey Kong Country, a Krusha makes a small cameo appearance, on the background of King K. Rool's Gangplank Galleon. Television Krusha is one of the main characters and antagonists on the Donkey Kong Country animated series. On the show Krusha was apparently King K. Rool's bodyguard and a high-ranking member of the Kremling Krew. Despite these high positions and responsibilities, Krusha is extremely dimwitted, having a hard time grasping simple concepts and becoming easily distracted. Interestingly, Krusha likes watching "The Sing Along with Uncle Swampy Show", a show meant for young children. Krusha is also apparently best friends with K. Rool's second-in-command, General Klump and is oftentimes used as the muscle in Klump's schemes. Despite being well-meaning, Krusha's attempts to aid the Kremling Krew often end-up in disaster, causing more damage than good. In the episode "Speed", Krusha was run over with a minecart, causing him to become highly intelligent. He then devised a diabolical plot to kill the Kongs and then claim the Crystal Coconut for himself, managing to even force K. Rool into submission. Krusha is quite evil in this newfound state of mind, considering K. Rool not ruthless enough in his schemes. Despite K. Rool giving in to Krusha and letting him lead, Krusha considers him disposable, only intending to save him upon Klump's request. However, by the end of the episode, Krusha gets run over again, once again becoming the dimwitted henchman he always was, and fortunately, everyone survives. During the first season of the show, Krusha was voiced by Ron Rubin. In the second season, he is voiced by Frank Welker. Gallery File:KrushaGBA.jpg Korporal_Krizzle.jpeg Kaptain Krash.jpeg Sprites DKCGBA Krusha sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) DKCGBA Krusha sprite 2.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) (alternate palette) Krusha (blue).gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) Krusha (grey).gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) (alternate palette) Kruncha (blue).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (blue) (SNES) Kruncha (red).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (pink) (SNES) (alternate palette) Trivia * *When Donkey Kong performs his Hand Slap on Krusha, Donkey Kong would still get a banana. However, Donkey Kong won't get any bananas by Hand Slapping a gray Krusha. *Krusha and Klaptrap are the only playable Kremlings of Donkey Kong 64. *It's worth noting in Donkey Kong Land III, Knockas were referred to as Krushas. References de:Krusha es:Krusha pt:Krusha Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Kremlings Category:Land Enemies Category:Villains Category:Kremling Krew Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong Country Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series Category:Kritters